naruichi97fandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube Poop 2: Rise of the Awesome
YouTube Poop 2: Rise of the Awesome is the Sequel to the 2010 Film, Releasing in 2012 playing in 2D and YOUTUBE IMAX 2D, The 3D and YouTube IMAX 3D version was meant be released In 2012 but then it was cancelled due to randomness causing seizures and eye rape. The Movie is releasing full on Megavideo for streaming and by time on PRIMEMAN Live. It was cancelled for a year in 2012 but was brought back afterwards since he director described it suffering from development Hell. Premise When Some Little Kid With Daredevil Dreams Named Clarence Kick Buttowski Must Join The Youtube Poop Team along with Scott Pilgrim, The G-Force, Team Dai-Gurren, and other Newcomers To Defeat Ophelia Chill, Meen's Wife from Chill Manor ,The Cyber Meen, Alejandro And Heather and their new creation Shupa Weegee (The New Weegee very cybernetic after Heather Repaired it) Characters New Kick Buttowski, Scott Pilgrim, Atomic Betty/Betty Barrett, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Ophelia Chill, Kaz Harada, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Naruto Uzumaki, Kamen Riders, Power Rangers (Also Super Sentai), Kamina, Simon, Yoko Littner, Darwin, Blaster, Juarez, Speckles, Hurley, Anakin skywalker, etc. From The First Movie Production In April 2010, A Sequel Has Said To Be A Possibility after the director thinks they are gonna love the movie and himself after the account YTPMovieOfficial was deleted and uploaded the videosof the 2010 Film on his channel. In August 2010, A Sequel Was Official, Which PRIMEMAN However Said It Was Set For Release In 2012. Also, Director NarutoIchigo97 Announced The Premise Of It, And Will Be Converted To 3D. In October 2010, PRIMEMAN Productions Planned To Convert The Film To YOUTUBE IMAX For Both The 3D And 2D Version. The 3D Version of the Movie will never be Stereoscopic, instead, he will make Anaglyphic 3D due to Mr3Dvideo because of Faked Steroscopic 3D as PRIMEMAN's 3D Version of Transformers: The Movie and his 3D Version of the 2010 Film according to The Official Teaser Poster posted on Deviantart.com and his comments, and other videos that it has Anaglyphic 3D and it doesn't say Faked 3D due to complements about Anaglyph 3D Vids, In December 2010, He is testing Cyber Meen with Sony Vegas 7 for the movie, In February, PRIMEMAN Did not like the Anaglyph 3D Test since he is interested in Stereo 3D, In February, He teams up with PRIMEMAN Productions for 3D Conversion of the Movie, even the 2010 Film for Download. In 2011 before the trailer was uploaded, PRIMEMAN Decided to cancel the 3D conversion and not the YOUTUBE IMAX 4K Conversion due to the seizures that 3D has on many videos The Info is from the PRIMEMAN Production Wiki. In 2012, It was cancelled due to his past being negative when people criticized the movie and the director being cyberbullied. Since December 2012, NI97's announcement of ROTA not being cancelled has been made, but currently is in a development hell. Category:Movies